Someone like me
by rootbeerdemonGoten
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find a girl who is a humandog demon hanyou who decides to tag along beside them for a while. But when she agrees to go to Kaogme's time, she starts to fall for a special someone...Kagome's brother.
1. Fight for survival

Chapter 1: Fight for survival

I ran. My heart pounded in my ears like a bass drum as the villager's shouts still rang clear in my mind. I could feel the sharp stings from the rocks as they were thrown at me. I slipped into the forest and ran faster. I tripped and skid into a mud puddle. The rain beat across my body as I lay on the ground crying. The hot tears rolled down my cheeks blending with the rain and mud.  
I struggled to my feet, my ragged fire rat haori was now soaked with mud. I buried my face in my hands as I burst into a fresh round of tears. I could hear the villagers' cries growing closer. _I should just let them kill me, I am unwanted. _I stood still and awaited the villagers and their violent manners that would put me at peace.

I could smell them drawing near. I stood still and I could see the villagers through the trees and I awaited death. They came running towards me, screaming their insults. I could feel a sharp sting as a rock struck me across my leg. I could feel more as they drew closer. I felt a blow as a villager drew close enough to hit me with his club. I fell to my knees as blow upon blow knocked me to the ground. I could feel my mind going into unconsciousness and my vision blurred as I fell into the mud. I fell into a deep pit of sleep as the pain eased my inner turmoil.

Inuyasha stood still as he sniffed the air. His eyes widened at the scent that he caught coming towards them.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she noticed the half-demon's odd behavior.   
"Huh...Nothing..," he said. His mind was in another world. Flashbacks of his childhood loomed in his mind. The scent was that of a half-demon. A child. "Come on!" he commanded as he leapt through the trees. The others followed, confused at his strange behavior.  
He could smell the half-demon closer now. He looked down at the ground, trying to find the blood that would tell of the child's presence. He ran faster, barely registering the fact that the others were following him. He stopped and landed on the ground on all fours. A small bloody heap lied in a puddle.  
He stepped over to the heap and looked at the frail form lying there. The others landed behind him and noticed the bloody pile. Kagome gasped and Sango shook her head in pity for the small creature.   
"She's not dead yet," Inuyasha said, his voice cut through the silence like a blade. "She is injured very badly though," he said quietly, more to himself.  
Kagome stepped over and looked at the heap. "It's a half-demon! Is that why?" she said, remembering how he had acted earlier. "Inuyasha...did this happen to you as a child..?" She asked quietly.  
"It happens to all half-demons..," he answered bitterly. He could remember the days he had spent, huddled in a corner crying from the pain of all the villagers' insults and weapons.  
He reached a clawed finger out and brushed the hair away from the girl's face to get a better look at her. Kagome knelt down and started digging through her bag for the first aid kit. She started to bandage over the poor girl's wounds and cleaned the blood from her body. The girl had two little black dog ears that drooped into her long black hair; her face was serene as though she wished for death.

Hanyou girl's POV

I opened my eyes and saw a human girl kneeling beside me. I leapt up and began running; the fear began to engulf me. I was suddenly grabbed by someone in a red kimono. I looked up into the person's eyes and I was surprised. A half-demon just like me. _Why would humans be around a half- demon? They hate our kind._ The half-demon held me firmly and carried me back the way I had come.   
"Let me go! Let me go!" I shrieked as he set me down in a circle of humans. "What are you going to do to me?" I cried out. I could feel my body shaking in fear as I looked at the strange people who stood before me. A monk was leaned against a tree. He had a staff in his crossed arms; one of his hands was wrapped in a rosary. A young woman, wearing a really short and strange looking kimono, was holding a fox demon cub in her arms. Another young woman was holding a small fire cat demon and had a giant boomerang strapped across her back.  
"Where are your parents?" the strange looking girl asked. I glared at her before I sat down.

"How the hell should I know? I was abandoned by my mom probably a year ago and gods know where my father is! I never met him. He was a full dog demon and my mom is a human who lives in that village over there." I said pointing to the village at my left side.

"That's terrible! What's your name?" the girl asked. I could see that she wasn't going to hurt me, but I still did not trust her.  
"Tenko. I have a human brother named Kinniku and a human sister named Yoko who hate me just as much."  
"My name is Kagome."   
"I'm Shippo," the fox cub piped up from her lap.  
"I'm Miroku," the monk said.  
"I am Sango and this is Kilala," the girl with the boomerang said.  
"And this is Inuyasha. Don't mind him, he's just grumpy!" Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.  
"I am not grumpy!" Inuyasha snarled from his seat under a tree.  
"Whatever. So, Tenko, how old are you?"  
"I'm four," I said holding up my hand.  
"Four? And your mother did this to you?" Sango asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging. I didn't know what else to say; all I did was told the truth.

"One day my mom automatically decided that she wouldn't put up with me anymore, so she threw me in the woods and I've been attacked by humans and demons alike ever since."

The girl with the weird clothes walked over to me and looked at me. There was sheer pity in her eyes. I couldn't stand that look.

"Poor thing. It must be so hard being a half demon."

I put my hands behind my head and said:

"Keh, you have no idea…"

To my shock, the grumpy guy said the same thing as me at the same time!

He got all shocked and pointed his clawed finger at me.

"D-Did you just mock me!"

"I should be asking YOU that!" I fumed while I heard the others chuckle. The woman with the boomerang replied:

"Great minds think alike I suppose…"

"Indeed." said the monk.

I smiled as I heard the guy grumble and run off somewhere. But then I felt my stomach doing some growling of its own. I turned to the lady with the weird clothes. Maybe she had something to eat in that giant back pack of hers so I won't have to hunt.

"Hey, um, lady? Do you have anything to eat in that back pack of yours?"

The lady nodded and opened the flap of the giant yellow backpack.

"My name is Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E. And yes, I have instant noodles."

I stared in fascination as she boiled some water and put it in the strange cup.

"Are you a sorceress of some kind, Kagome?"

The girl named Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm from the future. These are the things brought over from my time."

"THE FUTURE!"

"It's hard to explain…"

Normal POV

When the ramen was prepared, she gave it to Tenko and she took a little sip, but then her face brightened up.

"This is AMAZING! I've never tasted anything this delicious!"

And then she began wolfing it down faster than they could blink. And soon Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and began eating his own bowl.

"I bet I can eat faster than you, Tenko!" he laughed. Tenko smirked and grabbed another bowl.

"You're on!"

The ramen challenge led to about six more bowls each, then about ten and that's when the contest ended.

Both of them were laying on top of each other with the anime swirl eyes and groaning.

"You guys almost ate all of my ramen! What is the matter with you!" yelled Kagome folding her arms over the heaping pile of the two inu hanyous.

"I think this is gonna be a long day…" said Shippo at the ankles of the fuming teen.

"Idiots…"


	2. Attack of the demon spider and spying pe...

Chapter 2: Attack of the demon spider and spying perverts

When Inuyasha and Tenko recovered from the ramen incident, they looked around to find the gang, but instead, the found a freshly prepared new ramen cup…right in front of them…

Off in the distance, Shippo was snickering.

"I'm so evil…wait until they discover that there's only one left…"

(A/N- Shippo people beware…Shippo is very evil in this fic)

Inuyasha and Tenko stared at it…the heavenly aroma called them…there was only one ramen cup and one pair of chopsticks…one…

"It's mine!" shouted Tenko dashing for the cup. Inuyasha pulled her by her hair and threw her back slightly.

"O no you don't!" he yelled as he grabbed the bowl, but then he felt another pair of hands on the bowl.

"Let go of it kid!"

"You let go! I saw it first!"

"No! Give it!"

"No!"

And then both of them let go of the bowl and started to fight. They did everything- Kicked, punched, bit, and pulled. Their shouts and attack blows apparently amplified through the entire forest and even villagers heard them fight. Off in the distance, Kagome heard it too.

"Inuyasha…" she sighed as she walked over to the clearing, keeping her anger bottled up for the 'show'. Shippo snickered evilly and tagged behind Kagome.

"I HAVE to see this!"

Kagome walked over to the clearing to see that the two were still fighting when she made her entrance. She took a deep breath and yelled-

"SIT!"

And at that instant, Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud, revealing Tenko with pulled hair, a chewed ear and a black eye. Inuyasha looked identical to her speaking with their wounds.

"What the hell was THAT for, Kagome!"

"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVALBE! FIGHTING LIKE CAVE PEOPLE OVER A STUPID RAMEN CUP! AND INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU TREAT A POOR LITTLE GIRL THAT WAY!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FOUR YEAR OLD! QUIT FIGHTING LIKE THIS! AND SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground again and so did Shippo who was rolling around on the ground in laughter.

"I have to do this again sometime…" he muttered between laughs.

Suddenly, they heard a loud booming off in the distance. It scared birds away and Inuyasha and Tenko were sniffing the air.

"It's a demon!" they said in unison.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!"

Inuyasha took out his sword, preparing for the worst.

"Nice blade!" complemented Tenko.

"Uh…thanks… Kagome! Take Shippo and Tenko out of here!"

"No way! I'm gonna fight too! I have to put my claws to the test!" said Tenko confidently.

Inuyasha didn't know why but he silently approved of Tenko staying.

From out of the trees came a giant spider demon!

"Half-bloods…get out of my forest!" it hissed.

Tenko flexed her claws.

"Not on your life, punk!" she yelled. Jumping into the air, she threw her talons at the face of the demon causing more blood to fly.

Inuyasha just stared wide eyed at the scene of a four year old hanyou beating up one of the forest demons.

"You dare, you little runt!" he yelled with almost half his body gone.

"You're dead!"

Tenko slashed her claws in the air and a bunch of green lights escaped. The energy hit the demon and he shattered to pieces, never to be seen again.

Tenko fell to the ground on her feet while the others encircled her.

"That was great, Tenko! I didn't know you could fight!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, I got to admit, that was pretty good." said Inuyasha still shocked by her performance.

"It was nothing…really…" said Tenko sweat dropping, not used to all the attention.

The sun was setting so the gang decided to make camp. There was a hot spring down below and Kagome and Sango decided to go there. Tenko just hung with Inuyasha and Miroku until she wanted to come too.

"I haven't taken a bath in a long time. Can I go with you guys?"

Sango shrugged.

"I guess…"

"The more the merrier." said Kagome, being her normal cheerful self.

When they got into the spring, Tenko hung her black haori on a tree branch and got into the spring.

"Holy crap this is hot! But it feels good too…" she said in fascination.

"Where'd you learn to fight? That was quite a show you put on there while slaying that demon." said Sango.

"I taught myself. While people were picking fights with me, I observed my own fighting skill too and noticed my faults and my weaknesses and taught myself how to get rid of them. It was just basic survival…nothing more…"

Off in the bushes, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were in a bush high above the hot spring.

"I don't think this is a good idea you guys…you know what Sango would to do us? Or worse yet, Tenko?" he shuddered while trying to run away. Inuyasha grabbed his tail and smirked.

"Come on, Shippo, don't be such a baby. Come and join the big boys."

But to their misfortune, Tenko could smell them in the bushes.

"Um, Kagome? Is it all right if people are close to us like this?" she asked pointing to the bush high above. Sango and Kagome whirled around and saw the bush rustling as the boys were telling each other to shut up. Sango cracked her knuckles and Kagome cleared her throat. Sango grabbed a big boulder and hurled it at the bush. It was a direct hit as Miroku came tumbling to the ground.

"You hentai!" screeched Sango as she threw more boulders at the poor injured monk.

"AAHH! Please Lady Sango have mercy!"

"HENTAI!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell into the hot spring and Shippo tried to run away, but then he took a good look at Tenko…

"Whoa! Miroku and Inuyasha were right!" he said staring at…

"Shippo, you pervert!"

On cue, Tenko was holding a big boulder and was about throw it at Shippo!

"AAH! I'm just a little kid! Don't do it!"

"YOU'RE MY AGE, YOU PERVERT!"

"AAAAHHH!"

At the end of the day when there were stars in the sky, the boys had big, orange sized lumps on there heads and swirly eyes for they were seeing stars of their own.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE READ DAMMIT!

Author's note

The reason why I made the first two chapters funny and not sad and depressing because this is a hanyou story is because I wanted to make at least 1 hanyou story happy okay? I know that hanyou's lives start off really bad and you have absolutely NO IDEA what you said in the review that you sent, DarkGoddess29. I'll let you in on a secret of my own; people used to beat me up in my old town because I was half asian. So don't go saying that okay? I bet that almost all of the hanyou stories are dark and depressing and I just wanted to make this one different. NO FLAMING ABOUT THE DIFFERENT HANYOU STORY THING.

And if you're the sort of person who LIKES reading about a hanyou's pain, THEN SCREW YOU.

I just wanted this particular hanyou to see that there's more to life than suffering.

Goten

Ps- The third chapter is going to be about Tenko's past for you dark and depressed people


	4. Hanyou talk

Chapter 3: Hanyou Talk

(very dramatic chapter-NON HUM0ROUS)

That night, Inuyasha went to sleep in a tree while the others were in a clearing below. Not sleepy at all, Tenko decided to join Inuyasha by sitting in a tree right next to his.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I'm just not tired and I just thought it would be fun to watch the moon and stuff."

"Keh, whatever…"

The two hanyous were silent for a while, but then pulling her head back, Tenko asked:

"What's it like to have a mother who actually likes you?"

Inuyasha was totally silent for sometime, but then he responded.

"It makes you feel safe and warm and it makes you feel like you're never alone when she's around."

Tenko looked down and felt a bad feeling creep to her heart.

"Oh…" she said silently.

"But I didn't feel that way forever. She died when I was about your age, Tenko. And that's when I started to live my life in the woods, going through the same things you are."

Tenko turned closer to him.

"You had people chase you and throw rocks at you and shout curses at you and make you wish that you were dead?" she asked.

He nodded his head and turned away. But then he looked at her again.

"Did you ask someone what you were? Where you came from?" he asked, realizing that that question came out of nowhere.

Tenko nodded.

"Yeah. I asked my mom one time before she kicked me out and then she started to chase me out the door with a broom. And then she yelled: "I'll tell you what you are, you little shit! You're just an animal, a dirty blood, a threat to the human race, A HALF-BREED!" and then she slammed the door."

"Well what exactly did you ask her?"

"'What am I?' I made it really simple."

Inuyasha stared at her with sad, golden eyes.

"O. My mother broke the truth to me really gently. I was too little to get it, but when my mother told me the truth, she started crying because she knew what my life was going to be like, she knew what kind of pain I was going to endure."

"I think my mother knew I was going to suffer, but she just didn't care because I did a little something to her reputation in the village. I think that's why she abandoned me that day!"

As soon as she thought that, Tenko felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"Damn it! Why do I have to be such a damn crybaby!" she screamed out loud as a couple of tears escaped from her eyes.

As soon as she said that, a clawed finger brushed the water from her cheeks. She looked up and saw in blurry vision, Inuyasha.

"It's okay. Let it out, kid. You have more than a right to."

Tenko looked away and tried to growl away her tears and shook her head some more but none of those attempts worked. And soon she was coming to find that she had to follow Inuyasha's advice.

She curled up in a tight ball and cried in her knees. Inuyasha jumped to her tree branch and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Cry as much as you want, Tenko."

Tenko twitched and she breathed heavily.

"I can't take these beatings anymore! I only want someone to love me too!" she said between her sobs.

Inuyasha nodded and silently rested his head on her head. Tenko grabbed fistfuls of his fire rat cloak and held onto him, not letting go.

"Tenko…"

"It hurts too much…" she whispered.

Both of them went to sleep like that, Inuyasha with his arm around Tenko with his head on hers and Tenko not letting him go.


	5. Rude awakening

Chapter 4: Rude awakening

Tenko stirred as she heard the birds sing in the distance. She rubbed her eyes and gasped. She was in the arms of Inuyasha!

"What the hell!" she screamed jumping down and waking him up and apparently falling off of the tree.

"What the hell's your problem, Tenko!"

"WHY WERE YOU HUGGING ME!"

"Huh? Hugging you!" yelled with a blank look and wide eyes.

"You had your arms around me!"

"It was so sweet!" squealed Kagome from behind. Tenko whirled around and saw the whole gang.

"We saw it all in the bushes. You guys were so cute!" said Kagome while playing with Tenko's chipped and bruised but fluffy black ears.

"You little snoops!" growled Inuyasha who jumped down from the tree.

Shippo laughed, jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and pinched his cheek.

"Aw, come on…it was cute Inuyasha. It showed a whole other side to you."

This remark only made Inuyasha growl louder and pound the poor kitsune on the head.

"Owww! What was that for!"

"For being an annoying pest!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

_THUD_

Shippo and Tenko laughed loudly.

All of a sudden, dark clouds rose above and the sky was turned to a grayish dark blue.

"Whoa! A storm! How can that be? It was sunny a few seconds ago…" said Kagome letting the breeze move her raven black hair.

The wind was strong as the trees swayed and the gang was barely able to keep balance.

"So there you are, mutt!" called a voice from above. Everyone looked up and gasped.

A young woman was standing on the cloud and looking down on them. She looked like Tenko, except for her ears, which were pointy and elf-like. She carried a gigantic silver spear and her silk clothes fluttered in the strong wind that she created. Her stone cold sapphire eyes were pointy and small.

Tenko gasped in shock and ran toward the dark cloud from which the royal looking young woman stood.

"So you ARE alive……Iyoshi!"

"How unfortunate that you need to be in my presence, little sister…"

(wahahaha! I'm evil! Cliff hanger! Don't you hate those?)


	6. Orb of the storm

Chapter 6: Orb of the Storm

OMG! I'm so sorry about the last chapter, it was friggin short!

Sorry!

"You heard me! Give me the orb!" yelled Iyoshi drawing her spear closer to Tenko, who was cornered by a tree.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Get that spear away from me!" hollered Tenko, brushing the blade away.

Iyoshi smirked and jumped into the air.

"That's a real same, little sister. It seems I have no choice, but to let your friend's suffering convince you."

As soon as she spoke some words, blue lightning crackled in the center of her palm and she shot a blast of the cerulean thunder towards Kagome!

"Die!" yelled Iyoshi, as the blue flash of lights encircled furiously around Kagome, bringing her up into the air. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't feel a thing.

"Hm? That's odd. My thunder should've killed you by now…you're no average human."

"Damn right, now let me down, you evil witch!" she screamed bringing her fisted hands close to her chest.

Iyoshi chuckled evilly and turned to see that Inuyasha had unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Let Kagome go, bitch!"

He jumped in the air and was about to slash Iyoshi to pieces, but something stopped him.

Another blue light surrounded him and he was flung to a tree and stuck there! The blue lights worked as hand-cuffs pinning him to the tree like he was fifty years ago. He ranted and raved and growled desperately trying to get free of Iyoshi's blue thunder magic, but they wouldn't budge and neither would he.

Tenko jumped onto Iyoshi's cloud and fumed.

"Let Kagome and Inuyasha go! They didn't do anything!"

Iyoshi turned around and stared Tenko down with her cold, emotionless eyes.

"If you want your friends to be set free, show me the damn orb! I'm getting impatient with you, half-breed."

Tenko growled at her sibling and lunged out her claws, sending green lights to fly.

"I've had just about enough of you!"

Sadly, the attack didn't affect Iyoshi at all. Somehow, she used magic to make them all miss and send them flying in different directions. Trees tumbled to the ground and birds flew away in their flocks.

"Pathetic."

On cue, Iyoshi sent out more of her thunder at Tenko!

Too stunned to move, all she could do was feel the pain and scream.

Sango was in her battle suit, grabbing the Hiraikotsu and riding on Kilala.

"Hiraikotsu!" she screamed as she flung the gigantic boomerang at the thunder using dog demon.

Iyoshi sent it off with a simple touch of her arm. It went flying in a different direction and destroyed more trees.

"I have really had enough of your incredible stupidity. And you! Hanyou!" she turned around looking at her tortured sister as she continued to holler in pain of the lightning.

"Our bloodline has really gone to the rats! You pathetic little mutt! Asking humans for assistance! You have insulted our father's name and ruined our reputation as dog demons. You should be ashamed of yourself! Although I shouldn't give all of the credit to you…it was also the fault of that human whore of a mother you had!"

Angered completely by this, Tenko powered up and suppressed the thunder's power over her body by blowing it away. She glared and clenched her teeth as Iyoshi continued with her insults.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everything was silent; you could hear a pin drop a mile away. Hot, boiling rage surged throughout her veins and anger sparked in her golden eyes.

"SHUT UP ABOUT ME! ONE THING YOU SAID WAS CORRECT, THOUGH MY MOTHER IS A WHORE. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU DIDN'T INSULT ME TOO! I'LL KILL YOU AND RIP YOUR LIVER OUT YOU EVIL SICK COW!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at Tenko's out burst. Iyoshi just flung her hair and played with it.

"O is that so? Then why don't you prove it? I'd like to see you try to even touch me." she said calmly and elegantly.

Tenko flexed her claws and let out a battle cry. Flying at super speed, she managed to get behind Iyoshi and swipe at her cheek! To everyone's surprise, Iyoshi had purple claw marks, permanently staying on her right cheek.

Everyone gasped as Iyoshi slowly ran her fingers against the wounds. As she felt a drop of blood drip down her cheek, she growled and flexed her own claws.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!"

Releasing another storm of thunder attacks, powered by rage and hatred, Tenko dodged them all. Distracted by this, Kagome was released and she was falling to the ground. Kilala easily caught Kagome, but everyone was silent because they wanted to see the fight.

Tenko continued to dodge the blasts, but then she clenched her fist and slammed it straight in Iyoshi's stomach! Iyoshi's eyes were wide and she was twitching, unable to speak as she let her four-year-old hanyou sister beat the crap out of her.

"That was for Kagome!"

The kicked Iyoshi in the face and sent her flying to the ground.

"That was for Inuyasha!"

The once hyper and cheerful Tenko smirked and laughed evilly as she watched Iyoshi fall to the ground. Tenko still wasn't finished.

She landed on the ground and charged at her wounded sister.

"And this will be for-"

She froze completely in her tracks, as if time had stopped.

For Iyoshi, had a thin blue light beaming into her chest.

Iyoshi chuckled and moved the light and pulling out what revealed to be a…


	7. Iyoshi's evil plot foiled

Chapter 7: Iyoshi's evil plot

Iyoshi's blue light drew out a sapphire sphere that had a lightning bolt twisting and turning inside the center of the sphere. Tenko dropped to the ground, holding her chest in pain, while Iyoshi held the orb and stared at it in fascination.

"What the hell is that!" demanded Inuyasha, still struggling to get free from the grasp of the blue 'handcuffs'.

Iyoshi glared and tossed the small glass ball in the air and caught it again.

"This my friends, is the Storm sphere that I was seeking. I told you that little whelp was hiding it."

She kicked Tenko and Tenko was rolling around on the ground breathing heavily and still clutching her chest.

"Now Tenko, why did you lie to me?" she cooed in a cold, icy way.

"I-I…didn't know it was there………or what it…is!" yelled Tenko, glaring into the light blue eyes of her older sister.

The gang listened carefully as Iyoshi explained.

"For over one thousand years, this orb was a family heirloom. It is said that whoever possesses its power, will unlock their true demonic potential. It will make everything about you stronger, even your weapon. But for some unknown reason, it won't allow me to absorb its energy. Will you be a good little girl and tell me why? Or I'll have to sever that head from your body."

Tenko slashed out her claws and jumped to the chest of Iyoshi.

"Not on your life!"

Flashes of green lights escaped from her claws, knocking the orb out of Iyoshi's hand!

Tenko dived for the orb and held it up to the sky while hearing the curses of her sister.

"Give that back, mutt!"

But it was too late! Flashes of blue lights that came from the small sphere consumed Tenko completely! Cerulean lights flashed through the clearing and the forest as sparkling ribbons of blue enveloped Tenko. Soon the show of lights melted into a neat, neon green as they swirled around Tenko like a tornado. The tornado eventually winded down and right where it dissolved, a long, beautiful silver sword was placed neatly on the ground. It was forged gloriously and shone in the sun, emitting a shining silver light on its blade edge.

Iyoshi dove for the sword, but as soon as she touched the handle, and electric shock forced her to let go.

"What is the meaning of this!" she demanded. Her anger and distraction finally caused Inuyasha and Kagome to be set free. As Kagome fell to the ground, Inuyasha caught her.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Fine." she replied.

Inuyasha glanced over at Iyoshi and Tenko and put Kagome down.

"Hold on a sec, Kagome."

"Alright."

Inuyasha walked over to Tenko and picked the sword up without it shocking him. He handed it to Tenko.

"Hold it."

Tenko obeyed, grasping the handle and swinging it with ease, without an electric shock.

Iyoshi stood up, dumbstruck.

"That's impossible! H-How can a low class hanyou like her be able to wield the sword! I won't have it!"

Iyoshi ran over to Tenko and lashed out her claws.

"Die!"

Tenko dodged her attack and got behind her easily, holding up the sword.

"It's over, Iyoshi!"

She swung the sword with all her might, but to her surprise, only Iyoshi's coat was slashed in half.

Tenko sniffed around the area and looked up, to see that Iyoshi had fled without her silk jacket on her cloud.

"I'LL GET THAT SWORD ONE OF THESE DAYS, HALF-BREED!" she yelled from above. Eventually, she could not be seen beyond the gray clouds that evaporated into normal white ones.

Tenko sheathed her new sword and tied it to her back.

"Coward…"

"You did it again, kid! I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"Does it have a name?" asked Inuyasha pointing to her sword. Tenko shrugged and took the sword off her back and read what it said on the sheath in blood red calligraphy.

"Jetsisho" (jet-s-eye-sho) they read in unison.

"Cool name!" she exclaimed tying her sword back.

And so Tenko was traveling with the gang for the next three years and they still haven't recovered all of the shards of the jewel or killed Naraku. But little did the now seven-year-old Tenko know that this was just a PART of her adventure…

PS- THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!


	8. Welcome to the future

Chapter 8: Welcome to the future!

Tenko's ears perked up as she heard a sound in the forest. The gang stood up; they heard it too. Tenko and Inuyasha sniffed the air and unsheathed their swords.

"It's a demon."

On cue, a big bear demon appeared out of nowhere and slashed its claws out at the two hanyous.

"I'll take this one." said Inuyasha.

Tenko stood her ground. "No way, dude! I'm not gonna let _you_ have all the fun…"

Tenko and Inuyasha jumped out of the air just in time as the demons claws dug into the ground causing dirt to fly everywhere.

"Now, Tenko!"

Tenko nodded and raised her sword. Inuyasha did the same.

"WIND SCAR!"

"STORM SLASH!"

Yellow and green lights raced toward the demon, and with a great howl of the bear, he shattered to pieces. Kagome took out a little piece of crystal out of the bear demon's remains.

"Another jewel shard!" she beamed as she slipped the little shard in the glass bottle she wore around her neck.

Tenko rested her blade on her shoulder and walked over to Kagome.

"He had a jewel shard, eh?"

She nodded, but then gasped.

"O crap! I almost forgot! I have another history test coming up! I need to get to the well and fast! Sango, can I borrow Kilala?"

Sango shook her head.

"No, she's over in Shishito valley. It's too far away."

"Why is she there?"

"Catnip."

Kagome almost fell down.

"Inuyasha, can you take me?"

He smirked.

"Not on your life! I'm not going to stay in a house for twenty four hours. And anyway, if I wait near the well, you'll take FOREVER like you did with Kilala! (A/N: In episode- 'Kilala come home')

Kagome fumed.

"You guys are unbelievable! This is a VERY important test!"

"I'll take you."

Everyone whirled around to see that Tenko was the one that was offering. Kagome got sparkles in her eyes and cupped her hands.

"You'd do that for me, Tenko?"

Tenko shrugged. "I guess. I carry rice bags and Shippo at the same time, so you can't be hard to carry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Tenko. I carry Kagome all the time, and let me tell you, it's not the best job in the world…"

Kagome's head became really really big and flames encircled her.

"You trying to tell me something, buster!"

Inuyasha was starting to sweat and he backed away.

"N-No, I was just-"

"Wrong move, genius…" 'complemented' Tenko.

"SSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" screeched the enraged Kagome.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

And soon Inuyasha was in a meteor-sized crater that was smoking as much as an active volcano.

Kagome grabbed her things and mounted Tenko's back.

"I'm ready. What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped sweat from Tenko's brow.

"_Damn! Inuyasha wasn't lying about Kagome's weight!"_

She took a couple of steps with struggle, and then she was running through the forest at regular speed.

Tenko jumped in the air and Kagome marveled at the view. A seemingly endless forest of trees and plants consumed the mountains and the valleys alike. Brushing strands of midnight black hair away from her face, she stared at the woods down below, forgetting the real world.

"Here we are, the Bone eater's well." said Tenko, falling to her knees.

"Already?" asked Kagome, dumbfounded by the time pass.

"Doi. So why are we here again?"

"I have to go through the well so I can return to my own time to take a test."

Tenko jumped in excitement.

"Really? Can I come?"

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted to see the strange realm where you come from. Is it okay if I come too?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed Tenko's shirt.

"Okay, but hold on tight!"

As soon as they jumped in, white circles danced in the shiny blue lights that encircled them. All of a sudden, it got back to normal again. New scents and sounds came from the outside. A roof blocked the sunlight. They climbed out and Tenko came to find out where exactly they were.

"A Shinto shrine?"

"Yeah, welcome to Higurashi shrine, Tenko." said Kagome as she opened the doors of the well house.

Tenko marveled at the buildings and the noisy, big life forms that crossed huge black lines. (A/N: Cars for the true baka)

"Wow…I never realized the future was so…different…"

She sniffed the air and pointed to the house.

"I smell people inside that weird building."

"That weird building happens to be my house."

Kagome turned the knob on the door and announced: "I'm home!"

A woman in a kitchen apron came walking into the room.

"Welcome home dear."

She looked down and saw Tenko, behind Kagome and holding onto her skirt in a shy fashion.

"Are those dog ears?" she asked as she walked closer to Tenko. Tenko's ears twitched.

Ms. Higurashi stepped closer to Tenko and started to feel her ears. Tenko started to panic and backed away slowly, trying to ignore Ms. Higurashi's quest for feeling dog ears.

"K-K-Kagome? What does she want from me!"

Kagome laughed and whispered something to her mother. As soon as she was finished, Ms. Higurashi laughed too.

"You don't need to be nervous, dear. Your ears are just too cute…"

Tenko gasped and stared wide eyed at Ms. Higurashi. She was the first human stranger who wouldn't try to pull, rip or cut her ears off! They were a symbol of her 'tainted' heritage and she thought they were _cute_?

"Welcome home, sis!" called a voice from down the hall. Tenko thrusted her head the other way, and saw a boy just about her age running toward Kagome.

"Hey, Sota."

Sota peeked behind Kagome's legs and saw Tenko.

"Cool! Another dog demon! My name's Sota!" he said holding out his hand. Tenko stared at it and sniffed it a little bit, but then eventually shook it with caution.

"W-Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Sota acted all surprised.

"Why would I be afraid? Dog demons are cool!"

Tenko felt a strange feeling in her chest and a huge lump was forming her throat. She never had this feeling before. She looked at Sota again, and this time his background was different. Instead of a house for a background, he was surrounded by pink and yellow lights and there were a couple of blue and purple rimmed bubbles. A strange melody was playing in her head and she couldn't stop looking at his face.

"_He…He…He said I was cool!"_

Nobody has ever said that to her before!

"Hey! Nice blade!" he said feeling the rim of the sheath.

"Can I unsheathe it?"

Tenko nodded and felt something burning on her cheeks. Kagome obviously noticed and she was practically breathing down her neck.

"Tenko, are you _blushing_?"

Tenko looked away and folded her arms and put on a tough look.

"Keh! I wasn't blushing!"

"Neat! This sword is awesome!" exclaimed Sota swinging the giant silver blade around.

Tenko sighed and was hypnotized by Sota just…being Sota. But then she snapped out of it.

"_Get a hold of yourself, baka! I do NOT like this guy! He's Kagome's frigging brother! Although it wouldn't hurt to ask…"_

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, what is it, Tenko?"

"Is it okay if I, you know…stay here for a while?"

Kagome just stared at her, but then got a sly smile on.

"Ooooohhh! I know why you want to stay…"

Tenko started blushing like crazy now.

"O yeah! Why then?"

All Kagome did was point to Sota, and she got the answer correct.

"That's not true!" she spat.

"I just want to learn more about your era! That's it!"

"Yeah right…"

Ms. Higurashi entered the room.

"Sota! Put the sword down!"

"Aw, mom! It's Tenko's!"

"_Now's my chance!"_

"Ms. Higurashi? Is it okay if I stay here for a while? To learn more about your era and stuff?"

Ms. Higurashi understood exactly why Tenko really wanted to stay after she blushed and looked at Sota more.

"Sure you can, Tenko. You can sleep in the living room. There's a pull-out bed in the couch."

"Gee, thanks, Ms. Higurashi!"

Ms. Higurashi beamed.

"But if you're staying here for a long time, you must attend school!"

"School? What's school?"

Sota ran over to Tenko and returned her sword.

"School's a place where you learn things. If you ARE staying for a long time, you'll go to the same school as me."

"_The SAME school! Sweet! Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"_

"Sure! I'll stay for a long time! A REALLY long time!"

Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll call the elementary school."


	9. Body wash and sacred pickle jars

Chapter 9: Spiders and sacred pickle jars

Grandpa Higurashi was having a great day in particular. He had his fortune read, and it was all good. He blessed the pickles with no trouble and the shed was sparkly clean. Smiling and humming to himself, he opened the door with the sacred pickle jar in his hands.

"Hello, everyone! How was your d-"

Grandpa Higurashi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a strange girl playing video games with his grandson.

"Hi, grandpa! How did the pickle blessing go?"

Grandpa Higurashi went to Ms. Higurashi slowly.

"Kasumi…_who is that girl?_"

"Her name's Tenko. She'll be staying in the living room for a while."

"Hey that's not fair! You can't go back to life! I shot you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did!"

"I had a force field!"

"What in the seven hells is a force field?"

Kagome came out of her room with her pink frilly pajamas on. shudder

"Hey gramps! I'm gonna go study."

"Again! Get a friggin life, sis!"

Kagome glared and threw a lamp at his head.

"Say that one more time, Sota and I'll-"

"Kids! Dinner time!" shouted Ms. Higurashi, saving the skin of her son.

"You got lucky, Sota…"

Dinner that night was sushi (go figure). Tenko spent most of the time staring at the meat and rice rolls in fascination.

"Future food's awesome! How do you use these?" she asked referring to her chopsticks.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Tenko shook her head.

"Nah, as soon as I was able to eat on my own, my mother never let me join my family for dinner. I had to hunt my entire life."

The family was silent. The grandpa coughed.

"Is she from the Feudal Era, Kagome?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"How'd you guess? She's a hanyou too."

The grandpa almost jumped. His eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT! MORE EVIL SPIRITS!"

He took out some scrolls and jumped into the air above Tenko.

"DEMON BEGONE!"

He threw an exorcism scroll on Tenko's forehead and everybody stared.

"Um Sota? Is it a custom in the future for old people to throw paper on your foreheads?"

Sota blushed heavily and slammed his hand on the table.

"Gramps cut it out!"

"Please, father…Tenko is a good hanyou…like Inuyasha."

Grandpa Higurashi mumbled something and sat back down.

Once everyone finished their dinner, Sota was thinking about stuff.

Inside Sota's mind_ (Spooky, eh?)_

_How can I convince them? How the hell can I convince mom to not make Tenko sleep in the living room? I like her…_** (Not in that way, you perverts! He just wants her to stay close so they can get to know each other better) **

_I have to think of something…come on Sota, THINK! Think, dammit think!_

_How can I convince them for Tenko not to sleep in the living room?_

_THINKING……………THINKING……………………THINKING…BINGO!_

Sota got up and tugged on the sleeve of his mom.

"Hey mom, did you know that Tenko could watch really bad TV shows that aren't for kids that can go on late at night because she sleeping in the living room?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned around form the sink, suspicious about what her son was up to.

"What do you mean? Tenko doesn't know how to operate a TV."

Sota came up with a lie and something totally random.

"But I showed her! And also, that scary girl from the ring could come out!" (A/N: I don't own the Ring)

Ms. Higurashi shuddered…thinking back on when she first saw that movie and how scared she was.

"Where do you expect her to sleep then?"

"I don't know…" he said looking away innocently.

"She could either sleep on the floor of Kagome's room…or the floor of your room."

"She ain't sleeping in my room!" came Kagome's voice from down the hall.

"Is it okay if she sleeps in your room, Sota?"

"It's fine with me…"

"_Score!"_

They found Tenko outside staring at the night sky.

"Tenko! Come on! It's time to go to bed!" called Ms. Higurashi.

"What? Already? Why do you guys go to bed so _early?_"

"You have school tomorrow, remember? You're sleeping in Sota's room. Do you want a sleeping bag?"

"Nah. I'll lean on the wall."

When Sota got ready for bed and shit like that, he shut the door and got an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey, Tenko…wanna pull a prank on Kagome?"

Tenko smiled eagerly and nodded. He handed her a bottle of green food coloring.

"Put this in Kagome's body wash! This is gonna be SO cool!"

Tenko nodded and ran in demonic speed into the bathroom. She poured the concoction into the bottle of body wash and sprinted back into Sota's room. They watched from the creaked open door as Kagome stepped in the bathroom and turned on the water.

"When's she gonna put on the body wash?" giggled Tenko excitedly.

"It's only a matter of time, my friend…"

They waited and waited and waited…until…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tenko and Sota laughed wildly when Kagome stormed out of the bathroom with her skin a deep, cargo green.

"SOOOOTAAAA! TEEENNKOOOO! YOU GUYS ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"What laugh if laugh we laugh didn't laugh do laugh it?"

Kagome fumed as Sota came up with that lousy excuse.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT! CHANGE MY SKIN BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry!" said Sota and Tenko in unison as they sprinted into Sota's room and shut the door, rolling around on the ground with laughter and they high fived each other for their first official prank on Kagome.


End file.
